


Operation Chick Liberation

by Queerbutstillhere



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfam fluff, Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Family Fluff, Gen, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne Bonding, a gift for absolute-0zero!, its just family fluff okay, pure family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: When Damian approaches Tim with an incredibly detailed plan, Tim can't help but say yes.Which is how he finds himself breaking into a farm store with his little brother, and stealing about three dozen chicks.If it makes Damian happy, then it's well worth his time.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 235





	Operation Chick Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Cole asked for Tim and Damian bonding over chickens.
> 
> Well. This is what you get.

"Oh my God. Dick, you're not gonna believe this."

Dick sighed and looked up from his phone. The news had been playing on mute on the tv while both he and Jason were busy doing other things and not really paying attention. But now Jason unmuted it, and Dick could hear the report. Did he believe it? No, not one bit, but he could definitely hear it.

"...Robin and Red Robin have been seen making off with boxes of chicks from a local pet store, more after the break."

* * *

"Dick is going to kill us."

"Hush, Drake. This will be better for them."

"Why are we stealing chicks again, Damian?"

Robin looked up at his brother, the white lenses of his mask hiding the mischief in his eyes. His small smirk, however, gave him away all too quickly.

"Because if we don’t liberate them, who will?"

Tim snorted, then smiled as he shook his head. "You know what? Hell yeah, let's steal some chickens."

So, they executed their meticulously thought out plan. Sneaked in through a skylight, found the chick boxes, picked the lock to the cage and carefully packed up several of the boxes with as many chicks as Damian deemed appropriate. 

Usually Tim didn't encourage petty theft, but Damian had come directly to him with a rather clever plan for chick liberation and Tim couldn't help but say yes. Partially because he just wanted to see how this went, and partially because the little puppy dog look that Damian had given him had been enough to make him crumple. 

For as much as they fought, Tim still loves the little gremlin. 

Getting the chicks back out was a lot harder than getting in had been. Damian was very adamant that they couldn't jostle the poor chicks in any way, so it was a very slow process of hugging a box of chicks with one arm while slowly grappling back up through the skylight. Slowly, they managed to get all the boxes up, replace the skylight, and then they began slowly transporting the boxes back to their bikes.

"I can't believe we just stole three dozen chicks."

"Believe it," Damian said with a little giggle, grinning brightly at Tim.

He looked happy, and that alone was worth it.

Carefully, they secured the chicks to the back of their bikes, and took off towards home. Part two of Damian's brilliant plan was to sneak the chicks onto the manor grounds. Tim wasn't exactly sure where Damian was planning to put them after they got the chicks home, but the manor certainly had enough property for a chicken pen. They just didn't have one, so he was curious what the plan here was.

They got home, and then the operation became, "Sneak The Chicks Past Bruce," which was not easy, due to their constant cheeping. They covered the boxes with their capes and very quickly darted from where they parked their bikes over to the lift. Tim heard Bruce call to them, asking what they had, but they didn't stop. Inside the lift, they looked at each other, serious for a moment, before breaking into laughter.

"Where the hell are we putting these?!"

"Well, I had considered Todd's room—" Damian started.

"Oh no..."

"—but I decided that would not be best for their own safety. I have created a pen for them in the BatBarn."

"Oh my God, you really thought this through?"

"Tt, I'm not a fool, Drake." He's still grinning, so Tim knew he was still in a good mood, but they ran into a problem when they got upstairs.

The “problem” being Dick and Jason.

They were waiting at the back door, arms crossed, looking like they were fighting smiles.

"What are you two doing?" Jason asked.

"Taking trash out," Tim volunteered, gesturing at the box.

Soft cheeping betrayed his lie immediately.

"And why didn't you change before coming up?" Dick asked, failing to hide his smile.

"We wanted to go back out later," was Damian's response.

More soft cheeping. Rattling in the boxes. A little beak peaked out of one of the air holes. All three of them looked at it. Tim and Damian slowly looked at each other, then up at Dick and Jason.

"I can't believe you guys stole chickens," Jason finally cracked, starting to laugh.

"We were saving them from an unfortunate life!" Damian protested, immediately looking distressed.

"Damian, you could have just bought them! You remember who your dad is, right?" Dick's also started laughing now.

He reaches out and opens the lid of Tim's box, still chuckling.

"They are pretty cute."

"Come on, let's get them outside before Alfred finds out."

Damian led the way proudly, carrying his boxes of chicks. They walked out to the barn, which, yes, they do call the BatBarn. Batcow greeted them from her pasture with a deep moo, and Damian called back to her in arabic, something soft and sweet.

Inside the barn, the second stall had in fact been converted to a chicken pen, complete with a heat lamp, water bowl, and feed trough filled with chick feed. It was clear how much time Damian spent at the Kents’. Tim and Damian knelt down in the sawdust and carefully removed the chicks from their boxes, setting them in the soft, fluffy shavings. They ran around, cheeping in confusion for a bit, investigating everything, and eating the shavings.

Damian sat down against the wall. He pulled off his mask and gloves then reached out, picking up a soft, fluffy little brown mottled ball. Tim couldn't help but grin at his little brother. The kid looked so happy, surrounded by all these fluffy, mixed breed chicks.  ~~ The only type of chicks the two of them liked- ~~

Tim glanced up to find that Dick and Jason had disappeared. He shrugged and moved over, sitting next to Damian after shooing some chicks out of the way. He picked one up and gently cupped it in his hands.

"They are pretty cute."

Damian hummed, glancing up at him. 

"Do you think Alfred will let them stay?"

"As long as you let him use their eggs, probably."

Damian tilted his head, thinking.

"I think an arrangement can be made," he hummed, then focused back on the chicks.

They stayed out there for a long time. When the chicks finally started getting too annoyed with them, Damian stood and started fiddling with the heat lamp.

"Come along, Drake. We should let them sleep," he said, turning to Tim.

"Yes, of course."

Tim stood and dusted himself off before following Damian out. They walked up to the house in silence. It wasn't until they had reached the back door that Damian spoke.

"Timothy?"

"Yeah, Damian?"

"Thank you."

"Any time, squirt."

"Tt."

Tim stood by the door, watching Damian walk towards the office that would lead him into the batcave. And he just grinned to himself. Today he stole chickens, and bonded with his little brother.

It was a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Wisdom_Walks_Alone and gigi4545 for betaing for me!!!!
> 
> I love this smol fluffy fic i wrote in one day so much!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Visit me on tumblr @queerbutstillhere !!!


End file.
